omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaunter O'Dimm
Character Synopsis Gaunter O'Dimm sometimes called Master Mirror '''or '''Man of Glass, presents himself as a former merchant of mirrors, now a mangy vagrant. However, as one might suspect, he is a much more powerful individual, creating pacts with people in exchange for their souls and being able to control time with a mere clap of his hands. His true identity, origins, and agenda remain shrouded in mystery, though some suspect that he is "Evil Incarnate" and responsible for the roots of all evil. Character Statistics Tiering: High 3-A | 2-B Possibly Higher Verse: Witcher Name: Gaunter O'Dimm, Man of Glass, Master Mirror, Evil Incarnate Gender: Genderless (Male in appearance) Age: Unkown Classification: Evil Incarnate Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Space-Time Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 8, is Descrbed as being the physical embodiment evil itself and you cannot kill it), Regeneration (Likely Low-Godly, His entire Physical Body was Destroyed and he said he will come back, Possibly Higher), Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Reality Warping, Creation (created a dimension), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Weather Manipulation , Fire Manipulation, Magic, Precognition, Shape shifting, Telepathy, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Illusion Creation, Curse manipulation, Death Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 1, 3, and possibly 4), BFR, Non-Physical Interaction, Pain Manipulation | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Abstract Existence, Conceptual Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 8, 9) Destructive Ability: High Universe Level '(It is revealed by Gaunter himself that he exists in Four Dimensions and perceives Time as a physical dimension) | '''Multiversal level, Possibly Higher '(He is called the Ultimate evil of the witcher verse and he is responsible for every cause and effect made by evil in the Witcher verse that includes the Conjuction of Spheres. An event that made universes to collide with each other and possibly collapse the multiverse) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Exists beyond Linear Space-Time and 3rd Dimensional Space), '''Omnipresent in his own dimension (was everywhere and nowhere at same time in the dimension he created) | Omnipresent '(Exists where ever there is evil in the multiverse) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable | Immeasurable [[Striking Ability|'Striking Ability']]: High Universal | Multiversal Durability: High Universal '(Should contain atleast a infinite degree of 3rd Dimensional power as a 4th Dimensional Entity) | '''Multiversal level '(Is not effected by anything in witcher verse) '''Stamina: Unknown Range: Several meters with Soulstealing, Interstellar in his dimension, Multiversal within his true self Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(He knows everything that happens in the universe including Past, Present and the Future) '''Weaknesses: Unknown Key: Avatar | True Form Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable (Spoon maybe) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Time Stop: '''O'Dimm can stop time, he can also choose targets that are not affected '''Soul Stealing: '''O'Dimm can steal souls of people who decided to make contact with him, he is also capable to make bodies of his victims rotten '''Storm Conjuring: O'Dimm can create storms stong enough to destroy ships Shadows Summoning: '''O'Dimm is capable of summoning or creating shadows of different monsters '''Wish Granting: '''O'Dimm can grant wishes. He shown ability to transform human to demonic frog , granting immortality, fortune and neverending sources of food and alcohol, he can also create horse accesories '''Teleportation: O'Dimm shown ability to change his location instantly, he can also teleport others to is dimension Creation of Dimension: O'Dimm is capable of creating dimensions Burning: O'Dimm is capable of conjuring small flames Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Witcher Category:Games Category:Villains Category:Abstract Beings Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Time Benders Category:Psychics Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 3 Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regenerators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Illusionist Category:Curse Wielders Category:Death Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Conceptual Control Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Pain Inducers